


Rare and Wonderful Joy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Fatherhood has a strong pull on the King so he decides to do something about it.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 113 Selcouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare and Wonderful Joy

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Rare and Wonderful Joy  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Finna, Devon Emrys, Trevor Welsh, Arianna Pendragon, Rhianna Pendragon  
 **Summary:** Fatherhood has a strong pull on the King so he decides to do something about it.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 770  
 **Prompt:** 113 Selcouth 

** Rare and Wonderful Joy **  
“Sire, you asked to see me?” Leon said as he walked up to Arthur in the conference room. 

“I was thinking about something this morning and I think that you would want to take part.” Arthur said as he looked at the map. He turned to look at Leon. “I want to go to the abbey. It’s been too long since I have seen my daughters and I thought that you might want to come along to see your son.” 

Leon nodded. “I haven’t even got to hold him yet. He was sleeping when I was there last time. I have to admit that I was a little disappointed. He was so small on my visit before, I was afraid to touch him.” 

“Then it’s settled you and I will go to the abbey to see our children. We should take Merlin. Don’t you think?” Arthur said. 

“I think Merlin would love that but can we tear him away from his duties?” Leon said. 

“I will not give him a choice. He can leave someone he trusts in charge for the day.” Arthur said. “Merlin has been a father the longest of all of us. He must miss Devon more than anything. I know I miss the princesses that much.” 

“Even though he hasn’t been here long I miss my son and his mother.” Leon said wistfully. “Have I told you that Mithian and I named him Trevor?”

Arthur smiled. “I like that name. When is the christening?”

“When all this mess is settled and we are once again at peace, we plan to have it and a party to celebrate.” Leon said. 

“Guinevere will not fail us.” Arthur said. He saw Merlin walk past the door. “Merlin!”

Merlin stepped back and stood in the door. “Yes?”

“We are going to the abbey to see our children and you are coming too. Put someone in charge so we can get going.” Arthur told him. 

Merlin grinned. “That’s a brilliant idea. I think Adara can handle things. The sorcerers respect her and she is practically a member of the Royal Family.” 

“Great then we should go.” Arthur said. 

“Arthur, what brought this on?” Merlin asked. “You haven’t wanted to see the princesses since you sent them to the abbey with Gwen.” 

“Remember the paintings that Guinevere sent me? I realized that I was missing the selcouth part of my life that made me whole. I was missing my beautiful daughters and all the time I usually spend with them. I never imagined I would enjoy being a father. You’re a father, Merlin. you know exactly what I mean.” Arthur explained. 

“I do.” Merlin said. “Devon was just starting to use magick. I should be teaching him. Finna is doing what she can but I think she is a little overwhelmed by the pace he is progressing. Soon he will surpass her limited abilities.” 

Leon sighed. “I just want to hold my boy.” 

Arthur and Merlin looked at Leon. They understood exactly what he meant. 

“Why are we wasting time?” Arthur started to walk out of the room. Merlin and Leon followed him as he headed for the van in the garage. 

Arthur called out to Adara as he walked to the door of the garage. “Adara, you are in charge of the defenses until we come back.” 

“Yes Sire. Where are you going?” Adara asked.

“We are going to the abbey to see the children.” Arthur said with a big grin. 

“Give them kisses from me?” Adara laughed.

Arthur nodded and they went out the door. 

Adara smiled and went back to check on the sorcerers holding the shield. 

Arthur was first out of the van when they arrived at the abbey. He was given directions to the room where the princesses were. He practically ran to the room to scoop them up in his arms. They covered him in kisses as soon as they were in his arms. 

Merlin leaned on the door frame and watched as Devon levitated a cup in the air. 

Finna looked up and smiled. “Devon, your father is here.” 

“Da!” Devon called out. He held his arms open for Merlin to pick him up.

Merlin picked him up and held on to his boy tightly. 

Mithian was laughing at the wiggling baby in her arms. 

“Princess, may I hold him?” Leon asked from the doorway.

“You had better.” Mithian motioned for him to sit down. 

Leon sat down and held out his hands to take the tiny boy. 

Mithian handed Trevor to his father and watched as Leon finally understood what Arthur and Merlin already knew.   


End file.
